An electronic apparatus may process an image obtained by an image sensor. Also, recent electronic apparatuses have reached the stage of mobile convergence encompassing the functionality of other apparatuses. Electronic apparatuses may provide a call function and a message exchange function, and may further provide a photographing function, etc., by including an image sensor.
The image sensor may convert received optical signals into electrical signals via pixels. The pixels may be arranged in a pixel array of a pre-set color pattern. For example, the pixels of the image sensor may include red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels, and the red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels may be arranged in the pixel array of the pre-set color pattern. Also, the pixels may be arranged in a pixel array of a color and brightness pattern. For example, the pixels of the image sensor may include red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) pixels, and the red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) pixels may be arranged in the pixel array of the pre-set color pattern.
A single image sensor or two or more image sensors may be provided in an electronic apparatus. The electronic apparatus may synthesize images captured by the two or more image sensors and generate one image.